Lifelong Promises
by Molly Renata
Summary: He loved her, and she loved him... his father was far from home, her father was at home. Their bond was so great that they just couldn't resist it... Oneshot, LxC.


Lifelong Promises: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 2 years after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: He loved her, and she loved him... his father was far from home, her father was at home. Their bond was so great that they just couldn't resist it...

Pairings: Colloyd

Author's Note: I'm gonna go ahead and stamp a **warning** on this fic, like I do with all my **M**-rated fanfiction. Just so nobody who doesn't understand what's going on reads farther than this.

This warning is for possible sexual references. However, don't expect them to get too bad; if you've read my other M-rated fanfiction, you'd know that most of it is relatively mild compared to the other fanfiction of the same rating on this site. But still, be warned. Every so often, very rarely, my mind goes out of hand, and... well, we'll leave the rest to you.

And, of course, there _will_ be **spoilers**, seeing as this is a post-game fic.

At the time of writing, Lloyd is 19 and Colette is 18.

Author's Note 2: Now that I look back on this fic... it really does seem like lime, and just starting to approach lemon (but definitely not that bad). Wooh, I guess my mind _did_ go out of hand for a while there. Heheh.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, Lloyd and Colette would have a kissing scene together in Flanoir. If I owned Namco, Tales of Phantasia would be out in the United States. So trust me, I do not own either Tales of Symphonia **or** Namco, as there is no LloydxColette kissing scene in Flanoir, and Tales of Phantasia is not out in the United States. Not to mention the fact that I'm broke. So please, don't sue me.

**abcba**

It was over.

Lloyd had finally achieved his goal of gathering all the Exspheres remaining in Symphonia, and he had done it with Colette. That dreamy young girl who was always clumsy, but always wore a bright smile and eyes that twinkled like the midnight stars. She wielded those chakrams with unusual grace, but at the same time she would trip and fall flat on her face, making everyone else on the battlefield sweatdrop.

And now, Lloyd was traveling back to his hometown of Iselia. He'd stopped along the way at an inn in Asgard, seeing as continuing the trek would be difficult in his current state.

It would be a night to remember for both of them.

Colette had always been viewed by others as a naive, innocent girl who had never been taught anything about the facts of life. It was because of how she acted on the outside. But on the inside, she could actually be the exact opposite of innocent, as Lloyd was going to find out.

He'd never known that little aspect of Colette either. He saw her much better than anyone else, but he still could not see it. Perhaps it was that tendency to be oblivious that both his fathers hated, or perhaps it was simply the fact that Colette had never shown any sign of being like that.

Lloyd adored every aspect of Colette, from her mind-blowingly adorable personality to her beautiful appearances, which had become all the more beautiful as she'd aged. And now, he was going to find yet another aspect of her to love.

And she would love him too.

**abcba**

Lloyd managed to open his eyes long enough to notice that Colette seemed restless in the bed next to him.

The swordsman got up and walked over to Colette's bed, peering into her eyes.

"Colette, you're still awake?"

Colette blinked a few times before locking her eyes with Lloyd's, and she replied, "I've been thinking about something."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"You know I love you," Colette said quietly. "But... sometimes love just doesn't seem complete without a little special something."

Colette sat up in bed, allowing the covers to fall off her.

"Zelos said that too," Lloyd said. "You think he's rubbing off on you?"

"No, not really," Colette replied. Then, suddenly, she hung her head. "But... y'know... Zelos likes to flirt with all those girls... I wonder if he ever had a bond like I do with you."

"Probably not," Lloyd said. "But knowing him, he probably _does_ sleep around." He winked.

Colette looked up at Lloyd, her eyes seemingly full of some sort of pleading.

"Lloyd, can you..." she hesitated. "...can you... sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course," Lloyd replied.

"Thank you, Lloyd," Colette said, smiling.

Lloyd climbed into the bed next to Colette; as he soon found out, it was just big enough for the two of them. He pulled her close, simply enjoying her warmth.

However, both partners found it even harder to sleep by each other's side.

After about an hour had passed, Lloyd finally spoke up.

"Colette," he said quietly, with a rather gentle voice, a loving one.

Colette perked up, listening to what Lloyd had to say.

"Why did you ask me to sleep with you?" the swordsman asked.

"Because of something I heard a long time ago," Colette replied. "I heard that when two people really, really love each other, they share a special moment together that supposedly remains in their hearts forever."

"So you want to share that special moment with _me_," Lloyd said, a smile crossing his face. "Well, we'll see if you _really_ know the secrets of bonding..."

Colette grinned mischievously as she advanced on Lloyd; the two quickly locked themselves in a deep, passionate kiss, exploring the realms of each other's mouths with a vengeance never before seen between the two. Of course, Colette already knew all the different contours; she had kissed him so many times that it had become second nature.

But this one was different. This time, the two let their hands stray across the unknown realms of each other's bodies, and their clothing was quickly removed. As they lay in bed together, completely naked, the whole mood of the room changed drastically.

They held each other close, savoring the warmth and feel of one another's skin. Their kisses continued, occasionally stopping so that they could catch their breath. They allowed their hands to wander, occasionally shifting to the points on their bodies that now felt most tense as they continued their relentless activity.

Lloyd then closed the distance between them and formed the final bond in the most intense, passionate way possible. The way he moved, the very feel of his skin... Colette was entranced, and at the same time was pushed to move with him. And so, the intensity of their love was finally revealed in its entirety, with this final bonding moment bringing the two of them together like nothing they'd ever before experienced.

At that point, Colette could no longer deny to herself that one fact.

_He's incredibly good at this._

And she must've been right, for both partners finished at almost exactly the same time. Lloyd felt no need to remove himself from her at the time of completion... at that point, he didn't particularly care. He loved her too much to deny her the feeling.

And she loved him too much to force him to stop.

After a time, Lloyd finally decided to extricate himself from Colette's body, and simply held her close, feeling her heart beat in symphony with his.

The experience had taken a lot of energy out of both partners; both lay panting in the bed, their exhaustion evident.

Lloyd kissed Colette softly before he drifted off into dreamland; seeing that Lloyd was asleep, Colette also fell asleep, her joy unmatched.

**abcba**

The next morning, they awoke in each other's arms. As Lloyd opened his eyes, he looked around him and saw his clothes lying on the floor... and he still felt the odd feel of sweat and other bodily fluids soaking the covers. Colette awoke soon after, and quickly blushed once she realized what was going on.

The two quickly got up and got dressed, preparing to leave Asgard.

As they exited the city gates, Lloyd whispered one final promise to Colette, which was carried just long enough for her angelic ears to hear.

"I promise never to leave you, for as long as I live... and I promise I will always love you, through thick and thin."

Colette smiled as she heard those words, and glanced back at Lloyd, who was lagging behind her.

"I promise those same things to you as well..."

**abcba**

Author's Note: Wooh, that was a bit more limey than usual. Heheh... must've got it from back when I used to read lemons on this same site. Old habits die hard...

Anyway, please do review! I hope you guys know what it's like to get a lot of hits and practically no reviews... just look at _Final Bond_... though I suppose it _is_ a lot of reviews for a oneshot, very few people out of those who look at it do review it. So, please review! Or I won't be able to write more Colloyd fluffiness and romance like I do now...


End file.
